


Not Afraid Anymore [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Subtext, Video, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: Alice and Claire in the eye of the storm.





	

This is a Clairice Aberfield fanvid set to "Not Afraid Anymore" by Halsey, using clips from the Resident Evil movies Extinction, Afterlife and The Final Chapter. I love this ship and I had a ton of fun vidding them! This vid premiered at the [TGIFemslash](http://tgifemslash.com/) convention on April 7, 2017. Full notes available on [Dreamwidth](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/383347.html). 


End file.
